Breathe You In FF for Dead Witch Walking series
by meremortal2k3
Summary: This fics set a couple of months after A Fistful of Charms. Pairing RachelIvy of course.


Title: Breathe You In

Pairing: Rachel / Ivy

Rating: R (for naughtiness)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: I'm obsessed with these books by Kim Harrison. She teases me so much with the subtext between two of the main characters so I decided to get my jollys by taking away the sub. You don't need to read the books to enjoy this fic but it might help some. This fic is AU and set a couple of months after A Fistful of Charms (which I'm eternally grateful to my gf, crimsonwhisper for sending it to me when Amazon sold out).

Ivy breathed in deeply. It had been a very long day. Pushed out of her chair she came across the kitchen towards Rachel. Reaching for a towel, she began to wipe suds from the dishes as Rachel washed them. "I'm glad Kisten taught you how to make spaghetti sauce." The brunette licked at her lips. "I think it's what I miss most about living with him."

Rachel blew at a strand of red hair that had gotten into her mouth. "He sure knows how to cook."

"Piscary taught him well." Ivy grabbed for another dish and wiped it dry before placing it with the others next to the sink. "Where's Jenks tonight?"

The redhead pursed her lips before turning to Ivy.

Ivy sighed. "Still searching for Nick?"

"As long as Jax is with him, Jenks won't give up looking for him." She rinsed the sink and her hands with warm water after handing the other woman the last of the forks.

Ivy handed Rachel the towel to dry herself on.

"How's your search going?"

Ivy bristled. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Ivy. Nick hurt all of us back in Michigan and … I know you. There's no way you're gonna let him get away with what he did." Rachel turned so that her back was against the sink. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you think that I've been in touch with Glenn?"

"You're using Glenn to help find Nick and Jax?" Ivy's eyes widened. It had been a few weeks since Glenn's last visit to the old church. He'd gotten a little fresh with Rachel and Ivy had kicked him out. Ivy hadn't realised until later that Glenn had eaten some of the tomato soup she had made especially for Rachel. Special soup that contained a special ingredient. A special ingredient that had had the unusual reaction of lowering Glenn's inhibitions to almost none existent. An embarrassed FIB officer returned the next day to lay down the law. Brimstone was and still is an illegal substance even when used by vampires to help their partners or shadows recover from blood loss. If it wasn't for the fact that Glenn had ingested Brimstone through tomato soup, Ivy felt for sure that she would now have a record.

Rachel nodded. "He and Jenks always got on well together, so he's looking into Nick's background to see if we can work out where he's gone to ground."

The dark haired woman huffed. "Nick was spotted in Honduras."

"What?" Rachel blanched. "You knew where he was and you didn't say anything?"

"Relax Rachel." Ivy folded the tea towel and placed it on the work surface. "I said that he was spotted in Honduras. He's not there now and I haven't managed to pick up his trail since."

The redhead scrunched up her face in thought. "What the hell was Nick doing in Honduras?"

Ivy shrugged before lifting herself up onto the kitchen counter. "Kisten's down there right now trying to figure that out." She could only guess at all the mystical stuff that Nick could steal so, she had asked Kisten to do a little checking around.

"Huh?"

"You know that I couldn't go."

"I know." Rachel sighed. She had thought that Kisten was away on Piscary business, not trying to find out where her ex-boyfriend was and what he was up to. "You should tell Jenks what you know."

Ivy nodded her agreement as she lowered her dark eyes to her hands. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Good." The redhead pursed her lips as she watched her friend. "You know he has trust issues."

Ivy smirked but didn't lift her eyes.

"Something bothering you, Ivy?"

Dark eyes lifted slowly. Ivy chewed at her lower lip. "Mom called today."

"Oh." It was all that Rachel could say. The other woman rarely talked about her mother. She crossed the kitchen and opened the cookie jar. Slipping a broken biscuit between her teeth she offered the jar to Ivy.

Ivy took out a large chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. "She wants to see me. She says that I've been neglecting my duties to Piscary … and Skimmer." She watched Rachel carefully as she spoke, not surprised when the redhead coughed around her cookie.

"You have a duty … to Skimmer?" Her face coloured slightly as she thought about the possible duties.

Ivy licked crumbs from her lips before speaking. "She's his lawyer, Rachel. And … I'm his … bitch?"

"Ivy!" Rachel frowned. She knew how much Ivy hated that Piscary had made her his scion. How she loathed the fact that he could get into her mind whenever he wanted and how he could control her if need be.

Ivy shook herself mentally. "I'm running Piscary's organisation while Kisten pretends to still be his scion by running the restaurant. I have a duty to report certain situations to Skimmer now and I can't stand to be in the same room as her."

Rachel sighed. "I thought that Skimmer was your friend."

Ivy shook her head as she slid from the counter. "Not anymore." She spoke quietly as she walked from the kitchen.

Rachel munched on the remainder of her cookie before following the brunette into the living room.

Ivy had draped herself over an armchair. Her long legs dangling over one arm, her head rested against the other as she stared up at the ceiling. "I hate the way she looks at me now." The living vamp breathed. "She can see the power I have and it doesn't matter to her that I don't want it. It was forced upon me, Rachel and I fight it everyday, but it excites her."

"Ivy? You know that I'm trying to help you … don't you?"

Ivy turned. Her dark eyes catching green. She let a small smile lift the corners of her mouth. "I know, Rachel."

"Did you love her?" Rachel was surprised at herself for asking the question, but it was one that she had wanted to know the answer to for sometime.

Ivy nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, but it seems so long ago now."

"She couldn't have changed that much."

"She hasn't changed at all." The brunette swung her legs around and sat up. "I have."

"Ivy." Rachel swallowed hard at the lump in her throat as the living vampire stood from the chair and moved around the coffee table. Rachel watched in avid fascination as Ivy tasted the air and blackness eclipsed hazel eyes.

"I'm not that person anymore." Ivy spoke the words on a long breath.

"What person?" The redhead's voice squeaked. She licked at her dry lips and shivered when she caught sight of sharp teeth as Ivy smirked. Her heart began to thump in her chest.

The vampire eased Rachel back into the sofa and covered her body with her own. "I'm not the person who needs to rip out someone's throat to get that twisted pleasure anymore." Ivy blew gently. "I can do this Rachel. Will you give this to me?"

Rachel sighed as warm breath tickled her neck. "I trust you Ivy." She tilted her head to the side to reveal more of her pale neck and shoulders. She eased one hand around Ivy's waist and let her other hand run through soft strands of jet coloured hair. Rachel guided Ivy closer.

"Will you give this to me?" Ivy breathed, her lips grazing perfect skin.

"Yes."

"I love you Rachel." The vampire licked at a salty patch of skin that thrummed with a life pulse.

"I love you too, Ivy." Rachel arched her back into the other woman as sharp teeth pierced her flesh. She swallowed hard as pain gave way to a pleasure that shot straight to her core. She fought to breathe as Ivy bit a little deeper, drawing the blood from her body. She could feel the rasp of a tongue lapping at her wound before lips sealed around the puncture marks and sucked. Rachel jerked in Ivy's strong arms as the pleasure continued to build up inside of her. She clutched at the other woman, trying to pull her closer still. She chanted Ivy's name like a mantra, begging her to bite harder, to take more.

The witch dragged air into her lungs as Ivy's lips left her skin. Darts of ecstasy continued to pierce her centre as dark shoulder length hair tickled her face and hot breath kept her bite mark tingling.

Ivy pulled away from Rachel. Her chest heaving as she battled the urge to return to the other woman's embrace. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, only then did she have the strength to walk out of the living room.

Ivy heard Rachel's low moan of her name as she slammed the bathroom door shut and threw the lock. Running the shower cold she stepped in without removing her vest and leather pants.

This had been their routine for the past month. At least twice a week and more often than not, way more than twice a week. Ivy began the seduction subtly, it never did take Rachel long to catch on. It was their blood balance. A balance they had come to agree on because Rachel couldn't stand to see Ivy battered and bruised from the way she fed on others, and Ivy couldn't stand the look of disgust on Rachel's face any longer.

It had been so hard for Ivy to get past the 'blood equals sex equals love' part of taking blood and if she was honest with herself, she still hadn't gotten over it. That was why she left. After feeding from Rachel, she left. She couldn't stay to help her clean up. She couldn't stay and talk like friends. She wanted more from Rachel. Ivy wanted to hold her and kiss her. She wanted to make love to Rachel and show her the true sensuality of a blood balance, but Rachel had always said no. So, Ivy left straight after she knew that Rachel would be okay. She showered, she changed and she headed out into the Hollows as Rachel whispered for her to stay before curling into herself and falling asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ivy's home." Jenks grinned from his perch on Mr. Fish's brandy snifter. "This should be fun."

Rachel heard the slam of the heavy wooden church doors and the clack clack of the vampire's boots walking towards them. She could tell that Ivy was letting them know she was back because her normal entrance was made in silence.

Rachel smiled coolly at the blonde standing in her kitchen as she poured Ivy a mug of fresh coffee.

Ivy froze as she entered the kitchen. Her nostrils flared as her dark eyes skipped from Rachel to Skimmer to Jenks. Feigning nonchalance, she took the offered coffee from the redhead before fully facing her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

Skimmer's raised eyebrows gave away her surprise at the coldness in the brunette's silky voice. "After this morning … I thought that you'd be pleased to see me."

Rachel froze. Her fingers clenched around her cup as she stared down at the steaming liquid.

Ivy swallowed visibly. She turned away from the blonde and eased herself into her usual chair at the large table so that she could see everyone in the room. "I explained everything before I left." Ivy's dark gaze captured Skimmer's full attention. She knew now that Skimmer was there to stir up trouble. It would please Piscary to no end if he knew that she had been the one to end Ivy's unnatural relationship with the witch who kept him in jail.

"C'mon, Sweets." Skimmer placed her half full cup of coffee into the sink and straightened her shirt. She came across the kitchen and squatted in front of Ivy so that they were eye to eye. "It was so good between us. How could it have been a mistake?" Her voice was like warmed honey as she smiled.

Rachel blushed wildly as Jenks chuckled. "Erm … I think that we should leave you two alone." She glared at the pixie until he sighed and flew out of the kitchen window. She made a move to leave her sanctuary.

"No. Wait!" Ivy spoke. "Skimmer's leaving."

"Hold on a second, Ivy." The blonde's face reddened at the rejection. "I know that it was a little … lacking … this morning, but that had nothing to do with me."

The brunette's eyes darkened as Rachel came closer. It was then that she realised that Rachel was still wearing the same clothes as she had on last night. Skimmer must have woken her up. "It was just sex." Ivy swallowed hard as the redhead chewed at her lower lip and blushed.

"We could've had more." Skimmer's smooth voice was low as cerulean eyes pleaded with her old friend and lover. Her nostrils flared and her fine golden eyebrows knitted in confusion at the scent of panic that Ivy was trying to cover.

"I really need to leave." Rachel cleared her throat. This was definitely not a good situation to be in the middle of. A steel hand shot out and grasped her wrist as Rachel tried to move past. "Hey!"

Skimmer pulled herself to her full height and matched Rachel inch for inch. She dipped forward into the redhead's personal space and took a deep breath. Her grip tightened at the familiar scents of stale arousal, blood and Ivy.

"Let her go, Skimmer." Ivy's voice had become grey silk as darkness enveloped her irises. She stretched with a feline grace only a living vamp could pull off. Circling the two women, Ivy moved until she was standing behind Rachel and staring into stormy blue with dark hooded eyes. "I said … Let. Her. Go."

"Oh, Sweets." Skimmer didn't hide her pity as she finally realised what had been going on between the other two women. "What have you done to yourself?" She looked from the redheads downcast eyes to the living vampire. "No wonder you didn't want to share blood. You got part of what you wanted from the little witch and when she refused you the thing you wanted more … you came looking for me. You've become a parasite, Ivy and you … you used me." Skimmer squeezed Rachel's wrist until she saw pain and tears spring to her jade eyes.

"Skimmer?" Ivy's voice held a warning. "If you don't let Rachel go right now … I will kill you twice."

The blonde released the hand she held and took a step backwards. Taking a deep breath, she tried to quell her anger. "Piscary will hear about this."

Ivy licked at her dry lips, her eyes never leaving her old friends. "I'm sure he will."

………………………………….

The church doors slammed shut with a resounding boom. Rachel shuddered as she tried to steady her breathing. Rubbing at her sore wrist she assessed the bruising.

"Why didn't you use magic to throw her across the kitchen?" Ivy's voice was low. She was embarrassed and angry, and some of that anger was aimed at Rachel for not protecting herself against Skimmer.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "She's just not you I guess."

The brunette couldn't help her chuckle. "You didn't feel threatened at all?"

"Pishh." Rachel turned so that she was facing the other woman. "I knew you could take her. But … Ivy? If that bitch ever sets foot in my home again, I will blast her ass into the everafter."

It was Ivy's turn to shudder as memories of being hit by Ley Line magic surfaced.

The redhead ran her fingers through long frizzy hair and took a few moments to sort herself out. Her gaze hadn't moved from Ivy since Skimmer had left. "You said that you couldn't stand to be in the same room as her." She couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Ivy slumped into her chair and buried her face into her hands. "It was just sex, Rachel."

"How can you have sex with someone you don't even like?"

"Because I can't have sex with you."

Rachel slid into her own chair. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "We've talked about this, Ivy."

"I know, I know." The vampire scrubbed at her face with her hands before running them through her thick black hair. "It's just that … I get so worked up … and the cold showers don't work." Ivy couldn't bring herself to look into worried green eyes. "I can't help it Rachel. It's not your fault."

"So you go to Skimmer? That's why you leave me?" The redhead tried to understand her friend. She knew what it felt like to be bitten but she didn't know what the other side felt like.

Ivy nodded.

"I'd rather you not go to Skimmer anymore, Ivy."

Ivy swallowed and nodded her head in agreement. After what the blonde had done to Rachel, there was no way she was going near her unless it involved Piscary business. "I don't know what to do anymore, Rachel." Her voice was small as she finally lifted her watery eyes.

Rachel's heart gave a lurch at the lost look in her friend's eyes.

"I feel like that little frog on the stairs." The brunette bit her lip. She could see that she was confusing the other woman. "I know it's crazy … but … I don't know where I stand with you anymore. I'm halfway down the stairs and I'm stuck. I can't go up and you won't let me go down." She blushed at her own words.

"Ivy." Rachel reached out for the other woman's hand but Ivy snatched it away before they touched. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"You ask me to stay." The living vamp swallowed. "But you push me away at the same time. You want me to hold you but you won't let me kiss you." Her chair screeched against the lino as she pushed herself away from the table. She began to pace. "I'm so lonely, Rachel, but you won't let me be with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I want you so badly." Ivy could feel the tears on her cheeks. She turned her back on the redhead so that she could finish saying what needed to be said. "I want you so much it hurts. That's why I can't stay when you ask me to. It's eating me up inside that I can't hold you and kiss you after what we share. I'm scared of doing something that will mess everything up for us … kinda like what I'm doing now." Her silky voice lowered to barely a whisper. "Skimmer let me pretend."

"Oh god, Ivy."

Suddenly, Ivy was in front of Rachel. She pulled her from her chair until they were face to face. A ring of ebony circled her hazel irises but she fought to keep control of herself. She felt the other woman's heart speed up as adrenaline permeated the air between them. "I've nothing left to lose anymore, Rachel." Her voice was silken. She was so close that her breath played with light wisps of fiery red hair.

Ivy held her friend tightly to her body as she pressed her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel relaxed slightly when she realised that Ivy wasn't moving. Deceptively strong arms held her close and lips pushed against her own but the other woman wasn't kissing her or forcing her to stay where she was. Ivy had tried to force Rachel into a kiss but in the end she couldn't bring herself to hurt the woman she loved most in the world.

The redhead could feel wetness against her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered open as she moved her head back. Rachel watched as tears squeezed past tightly shut eyes. Ivy's lower lip and chin trembled. She wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her close. Rachel's long fingers cupped the back of Ivy's head and guided her face into the crook of her neck. She held the other woman as she quietly sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel whispered. "I didn't know what I was doing to you. I'm so sorry." She could feel the prickle of tears at her own eyes so she buried her face in thick raven hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me, Rachel."

Rachel pulled away slightly. She tugged at Ivy until she could see her tear stained face. She swiped at the new tears emerging from dark eyes with her thumb and kissed her cheek softly before holding her close again. "I'm not going to leave." She whispered into the air between them. "I love you, Ivy. I'll never leave you." She kissed the other woman's ear as she spoke.

Ivy pulled back this time, just enough so that she could see verdant eyes. "Promise?"

Rachel chewed at her lower lip. Her breath hitched at Ivy's intense gaze. "I promise." She swallowed hard at the lump forming in her throat. Her watery green eyes flickered from dark orbs to soft lips. Rachel's tongue snaked out to dampen her lips when she realised that they were still tingling from Ivy's touch. She wondered briefly if it would be so wrong to give Ivy what she wanted. Just a kiss.

Swallowing hard once more, Rachel dipped her head forward. She watched as dark eyes widened before she shut her own. Ghosting her lips over Ivy's, she knew that doing this because she didn't want to lose Ivy wouldn't be fair on either of them and, it would only end up causing more trouble. So, Rachel breathed in a little of their shared air before pressing her lips firmly against the other woman's.

Rachel kissed Ivy. She stroked damp cheeks with her finger tips and swept her tongue across the brunette's tempting lips. As Ivy greeted her with a low moan, Rachel surged forward.

Ivy held onto her friend as though she were a lifeline. She had never dreamt that it would feel so good to finally kiss the redheaded witch. Their tongues danced as their lips melded together. Finally, panting hard, Ivy pulled away. Her dark eyes were locked onto sparkling emerald. "Tell me you want to do that again."

"I want to do that again." Rachel dragged air into her lungs as she tried to calm her raging libido. She moved to kiss the brunette again but was surprised when a strong hand on her chest prevented her from doing so. She whimpered and then flushed with embarrassment for ever emitting such a sound of want.

Ivy felt raw heat race through her body at the noises Rachel was making, but she held firm. "Why now, Rachel? Is it because you don't want to see me with anyone else?" Sharp teeth captured her kiss swollen lower lip. Her resolve to have answers first was quickly abandoning her. "Are you kissing me because you don't want to lose me … or because you want me?"

"Ivy?" Rachel sighed. She shut her eyes and concentrated. "I'm doing this because I want to." Seizing the other woman's intense gaze with her own, she continued. "Every time you bite me, every time you took my blood, I wanted a little more from you. I thought that I was being selfish and greedy … and I was more than a little afraid of the way I was starting to feel about you." The redhead reached out to sweep ebony wisps away from the other woman's face. "I'm not afraid to admit that I love you … as more than a friend, Ivy. Not anymore. And, all it took for me to face up to my feelings for you was a visit from Skimmer."

"You were jealous?" Ivy couldn't contain the smile that was lifting her lips.

Rachel nodded as she blushed. "Of course I was jealous. You're … you. And Skimmer's …" She bit at her lip as her face flushed a deeper shade of pink. She didn't want to admit, especially after what had happened, that she thought the blonde was hot.

Her dark eyes narrowed but the smile on her face was mischievous. Ivy took in the other woman's flushed features, the racing sound of her heart beat and the distinct scent of arousal and grinned wider. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." She tut-tutted. "You've been thinking about us haven't you?"

Dark eyes widened in shock as Ivy read her perfectly. "It's … I …" She stammered nervously. "You … there was the kiss … and …" Rachel straightened her shoulders and pursed her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." She couldn't help her own little smirk quickly followed by a wide grin as Ivy grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward for another kiss.

Ivy slid her tongue along side Rachel's as she felt the witch's nimble fingers slip underneath the band of her vest. She sucked on the muscle and felt sharp nails graze her skin.

The brunette kissed with increasing fervour as Rachel caressed her stomach. She could feel the other woman's fingers dip fleetingly beneath the waist of her pants. Ivy let her own hands roam the contours of her friend's body. She relished the breathy moans and quickly found that Rachel liked to feel short nails scratch gently over her sensitive skin.

Ivy tasted the slightly salty skin of Rachel's jaw. Slipping her lips and tongue down the pale skin of the other woman's neck, she gave a long lick before slowly sinking her teeth into Rachel's flesh. Being careful not to break the skin, the brunette nipped; licked and sucked.

Rachel shuddered at the feel of teeth on her neck. She grabbed Ivy's hips and ground herself against her. As she groaned, Rachel let her head fall forward. A curtain of crimson hair covered her face and all she could see was Ivy's white vest strap and tempting skin beneath. Grasping the strap, Rachel yanked it to one side and plunged her own teeth into Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy yelped in surprise. Pulling back, she smirked at the other woman's feral grin. "I'm guessing that I'm not the only one who likes to bite."

Rachel licked at her lips before grabbing the brunette's face in her hands and kissing her hard. She bit at Ivy's lip and pulled back with it still between her teeth. She let go with a wet pop. "Don't stop, Ivy."

"Oh god." Ivy moaned, her eyes shifting quickly to black and then back to hazel. She pressed her body into the other woman's and pushed her back against the huge antique kitchen table. Sliding her right hand down Rachel's left arm, she lifted until the redhead's arm was draped around her neck and fingers were in her hair. Ivy continued to kiss and tongue the other woman's mouth as she stroked the roundness of Rachel's breast, ribs and stomach through her flimsy shirt. She continued to stroke downwards across hips and thigh. Bending slightly, she grabbed Rachel's jean clad knee and lifted until it rested against her hip.

Ivy pressed herself against Rachel's centre and eased her up onto the edge of the table. Pushing gently backwards, she followed her friend until she was on her knees, straddling the redheads lap.

Pulling away from a kiss, she teased Rachel with quick pecks so that she could look at the other woman's flushed face. She rotated her hips and groaned as Rachel grasped her hips and threw her head back revealing herself to the vampire.

Ivy surged forward. Starting from the hollow at the base of Rachel's throat, she licked up the ridged column, nipped at her chin and sucked Rachel's swollen lower lip into her mouth. She gasped as the other woman slipped her hands into Ivy's tight pants and grabbed her ass. Sharp nails bit into her flesh.

"Tink's knickers!" Jenks gasped as he flew in to the kitchen and stopped in mid flight. He realised his mistake when two pairs of eyes flashed to him.

"Get out, Bug." Ivy growled up at him.

The pixie couldn't move. "I … I just wanted to see …"

"Oh god." Rachel's face flushed a deep red at being caught in such a compromising position. "Please Jenks … just go. Everything's okay."

Jenks opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He looked down at the two women and cocked his head to one side as he noticed that the witch had her hands down Ivy's pants. A slow grin spread across his face. Crossing his legs at the ankles he sat down on air, his wings a blur of motion to keep him from falling. "I don't know Rach; this looks all kinds of hot. My Matalina could benefit later on if you let me watch."

Ivy moved as though she was about to climb off of the table and squash the colourful pixie before Rachel took a firm hold of her arm and shook her head. Rachel turned her eyes away from Jenks and focused on the woman sitting in her lap. Dipping her head forward she licked at the corner of Ivy's pouting lips before giving her a long wet kiss. "That's all you get Jenks." She never took her eyes from Ivy's. "Now get out and don't come back until tomorrow." The witch whispered something against the brunette's mouth and heard a high pitched yelp followed by the hum of wings and cursing as the pixie left the kitchen with a singed ass. She smirked at Ivy. "That'll teach him for being a perv."

Ivy returned the other woman's grin. Suddenly she remembered what they had been doing and what they would've done if they hadn't been interrupted. She felt herself blush. Her dark eyes fell until she realised that she was now staring at Rachel's chest. "Erm … maybe we should slow down." She swallowed at the sudden dryness in her mouth. She had spent so long pursuing Rachel that she didn't want to ruin everything by rushing.

"Please don't say that, Ivy." Rachel couldn't calm the heat in her body. It had been a while since anyone had made her feel the way that Ivy did and she did not want to stop. She kissed the other woman gently and wrapped her arms around her lithe body. "I don't want to slow down." She breathed as she kissed along the brunette's jaw and sucked on her ear lobe. Running her tongue around the shell of Ivy's ear, Rachel blew gently. "I'm so hot."

Ivy groaned.

"… And wet." She whispered.

Ivy froze. For a second she felt panic hit her like a train because she truly believed that she had forgotten how to breathe. Swallowing hard, the brunette blinked. "How wet?" Her voice was low as she spoke.

Rachel chewed at her lip as she thought. Reaching for Ivy's hand, she kissed her palm before folding all but two of the brunette's digits into her fist. Keeping her eyes glued on Ivy's face, Rachel brought the fingers to her lips. She watched with intent as dark eyes fluttered shut when she took the fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. She swirled her tongue over and around them, making sure that they were slick. With the brunette's fingers still in her mouth, Rachel slipped her hands between herself and Ivy so that she could unfasten the buttons on her jeans. The redhead then took Ivy's dampened fingers and slid them past the denim and under her panties.

Dark eyes flew open as her fingers slid between silky folds. Ivy couldn't stop the tremor that racked her body when she felt just how turned on Rachel was. "Fuck … Rachel." She gasped. Moving her fingers through the copious wetness she could feel her lover move against her.

Rachel grabbed blindly for Ivy as she arched up off the table. It had been too long since anyone had touched her in this way and she was amazed that it was so easy with Ivy. She felt so comfortable, so wanted and so sexy with the other woman. She felt that they could share anything and everything. At that moment, as strong fingers slipped quickly inside of her, Rachel had never felt so grateful that Kisten had pushed and pushed until she was in her friend's arms.

The redhead ran her fingers through thick sable locks. She tugged gently until the other woman's lips were millimetres from her own and she could feel her hot breath against her face. Rachel mashed their lips together as she rode Ivy's fingers.

"You're so wet." Ivy gasped as muscles clenched at her fingers. She had never felt anything as hot as being inside of the woman beneath her. She ached with need and want as they kissed.

"Ivy." Rachel moaned the vampires name over and over against her lips. She kissed her and sucked on her tongue and lips. She grasped desperately at her, pulling her closer, wanting her deeper.

The brunette began to grind herself against Rachel's hip and thigh. She rotated her hips and felt the seam of her pants press against her swollen flesh. She rubbed harder and faster as Rachel's moaning and chanting become more fevered.

Suddenly, internal muscles clamped around Ivy's fingers. Rachel's back bowed as she flooded the brunette's hand with cum and screamed her name. Ivy pressed herself hard against the redhead's muscular thigh and came with her lovers name on her lips. She didn't give herself or Rachel any chance to recover as she slipped from the table and began to tug at Rachel's jeans. Ivy encouraged the other woman to lift her ass with a low growl before yanking pants and panties from long legs. She licked the inside of Rachel's thigh as the other woman hid her face and giggled insanely.

At the first feel of tongue against her soaking sex, Rachel slammed her head back into the table and grabbed for the other woman's hair. "Oh god." She whimpered as Ivy lapped at her. "Oh … oh."

Ivy couldn't get enough of the taste of Rachel. She loved the taste of her blood, her skin and her juices. She sucked at her lovers encouraged labia. She swirled her tongue around her clit before dipping inside her to gather more of the musky honey. Ivy nuzzled as the dusting of red hair before flicking her tongue from side to side over the swollen bundle of nerves. Rachel screamed as she climaxed in Ivy's mouth.

The brunette grinned widely as she climbed up her lover's body, trailing kisses all the way. She smirked at the dazed look in sparkling green eyes before kissing Rachel soundly. "I love you Rachel Morgan." She mumbled against incredibly soft lips.

The redhead took a deep cleansing breath hoping it would clear the fog from her brain. She beamed up at Ivy as she moved damp strands of hair away from beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too, Ivy Tamwood." She cocked her head to the side as she caught sight of the purpling bruise shaped suspiciously like a bite mark on Ivy's shoulder. Failing to hide her smirk, she distracted the other woman from spotting the hickey just yet; by kissing her deeply. She hissed as Ivy slid her lips across her cheek and over her neck. She felt the familiar down low tingle as the vampire teased her demon bite. "Oh god, Ivy." Rachel captured Ivy's lips with her own. "You do realise that I can only die once, don't you?" She breathed across sensitive skin as they separated.

Ivy nodded as she licked at her lips and tasted the redhead. "I've wanted you for so long, Rachel. Don't ask me to stop just yet."

Rachel chuckled before surging forward to taste the other woman's mouth. "You're gonna end up killing me before sunrise if we carry on like this." Her voice was low and she was only half kidding. By the look swelling behind dark eyes, Rachel had the feeling that she wasn't going to be able to walk properly tomorrow. "Take me to bed, Ivy." She whispered between them before she hugged her lover close and chuckled roguishly. "It's my turn to find out just how wet you are." At that moment, as Ivy scooped her up into her arms and carried her out of the kitchen, Rachel wondered why she had ever denied herself, or Ivy such love and pleasure.


End file.
